Darkstripe
'''Darkstripe' is a sleek dark gray and black tabby tom. He has been noted as having pale blue, amber, and bright yellow eyes. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild : Darkstripe was one of the first cats to oppose Rusty's joining the Clan. : Upon Redtail's death, he was made Dustpaw's mentor. : He is a supporter of Tigerclaw, and is made into one of Bluestar's bodyguards, along with Longtail, by Tigerclaw, who is became the ThunderClan deputy. Fire and Ice : He complains about Cloudkit's mewling when Fireheart takes him into the warriors den. Forest of Secrets : Tigerclaw offered for Darkstripe to join him in his exile, but Darkstripe asked why he wasn't informed of his plans, and refuses to join him. Rising Storm : Darkstripe has started to have second thoughts about not joining Tigerclaw. A Dangerous Path : He sees that Tigerclaw is the new leader of ShadowClan: Tigerstar asks him to bring his kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit to Fourtrees, so that they could meet him. He is followed by Fireheart, and is ordered to take the kits back to the ThunderClan camp. : When Bluestar is obsessed with the idea that it is not dogs, but WindClan that are stealing prey, Fireheart arranges a peace meeting. Darkstripe accompanies the patrol, and during the entire talk, looks as if he is going to attack the WindClan patrol. : Right before the dog pack is supposedly coming to maul the camp, he tries to sneak Bramblekit and Tawnykit away to ShadowClan territory, though he does not admit it. He is caught by Fireheart, who asks where he is taking the kits. Darkstripe claims that he does not think Sunningrocks is safe enough, and he knows a better place. Fireheart tells Brackenfur to keep an eye on Darkstripe, as he does not trust "a single hair on his pelt". The Darkest Hour : Fireheart is provoked by him because of his kittypet roots after Bluestar's death, and Darkstripe complains that he does not want a kittypet leading ThunderClan. : Firestar suspected that Darkstripe was helping Tigerstar, so Firestar told Brackenfur to keep an eye on him. Darkstripe managed to get rid of Brackenfur, and Sorrelkit follows him to a meeting with Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy. Darkstripe tried to kill her by feeding her deathberries, but Graystripe saw her eat them, and attacked him. Sorrelkit manages to survive the poisoning, and tells the Clan that Darkstripe ''did try to kill her, as Graystripe had stated. Firestar then exiles Darkstripe. : In Darkstripe's exile, it is revealed that Darkstripe knew about the dog attack, and actually helped Tigerstar. He then left his Clan to join Tigerstar. The only reason he gave that he did not follow Tigerstar immediately when he was exiled was because Tigerstar had not filled him in on details leading to Brokentail, rogues, and Tigerstar himself launching an attack on ThunderClan. When he is told to kill Stonefur by Tigerstar because he was half-Clan born, he did so without question, but lost to the half-starved prisoner. When Tigerstar is killed, he chooses to fight on the side of BloodClan. : Darkstripe blames Firestar for Tigerstar's death, telling Firestar that he turned Scourge against Tigerstar. In the battle between LionClan and BloodClan, Darkstripe attacks a BloodClan she-cat, knocking her away from Firestar. At first, Firestar thinks that Darkstripe had found loyalty in ThunderClan again, but he is proven wrong when Darkstripe tries to kill him, claiming that he no longer felt loyalty to the forest cats and that the only cat worth following was Tigerstar. After shortly dueling with Firestar, Darkstripe is killed by Graystripe. In the New Prophecy Series ''Sunset'' : Darkstripe is seen as a member of the Dark Forest. He somehow manages to come across Tigerstar, and asks Tigerstar if they can travel together, Tigerstar turns him down with a hint of regret in his voice, yet no hesitation. Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat